Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii-U
''Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii-U (SSBUniverse) Was Announced at E3 2011 and again in a Nintendo Direct Special Which Included Sakurai. ''(The Producer of the game and C.E.O of Sora Ltd.) Finally after a Half a year of waiting, Two trailers were released on June 11'th 2013 alongside An Interview With Sakurai talking about the Game. ' ' '' ''Game Platforms: Nintendo 3DS and Wii-U Devolopers: Sora Ltd. & Namco/Bandai ''' '''Tenn. Release Date: Spring 2014 Game Development: The Game Development Began Shortly After the Release of Kid Icarus: Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was said to Be released Holiday 2014, But as Of June 11'th, It is confirmed that the Games will be released in Spring 2014. Namco/Bandai will also be Accompanying Sora Ltd. with this Project, But According to Sakurai, Namco/Bandai Will sadly Not be entering any Characters, Stages, or Anything to the Mix. 'Current Devolopment' The Game is about Half-way in Development Stage. Still About a Half of a Year Left until The Games Release in Spring 2014. Nintendo Launched a Special "Miiverse" Topic for the Two New games where people could Comment, Draw Pictures, and See Special Announcements By Nintendo. So Far, Because of this, We have recieved new screenshots of the New Game, alongside A New confirmed Character and about Two New Stages Since the Release of the 4 Videos on June 11'th. 'Gameplay' Both Games will feature A Free-For-All Mode Like in SSBB'' ''Where you are Free to Fight any Character you choose. It has been said that the Wii-U version will be Devoit of The Adventure Mode seen in SSBM & SSBB and Instead focus more on the form of "Classic Mode" Found in all 3 Smash Installations. It is not clear if this is 100% true or not, and Along with question: Will The 3DS see and Adv. Mode? There Will most likely also be a Target Smash somewhere in the game. Most Likely In Classic mode. ''' ''Though nothing so far has been Officially confirmed for Either version, Except the Obvious F-F-A Mode, More will Prob. Be released in the Next Video From Nintendo.' ''' ' ''Characters ''' ''Here is A List Of Confirmed Characters (*'s are Newcomers):' For Both 3DS and Wii-U: Mario Bowser Donkey Kong Link Samus Aran Kirby Fox Mccloud Pit Pikachu ''' '''Luigi Peach Pikmin/Olimar Megaman* Villager* Wii Fit Trainer* Possible Secret Characters: Wii-U: Balloon Fighter Little Mac 3DS: Marth Rayman Stages Items The Only Items Confirmed thus far are the "Capsule" (Which holds Items and is sometimes used as a Explosive Tossing device) and The X-Bomb From Kid Icarus: Uprising Capsule.jpg|Villager Looking at the Capsule X Bomb.jpg|New X-Bomb Item from KI:U ' '''It is still unclear what the new Smash Ball will look like, Considering Final Smashes Are confirmed for the Wii-U Version. (Not Necc. Confirmed for the 3DS so far) ' '''Confirmed Final Smashes: Possible Final Smashes: Customization: Sakurai Announced that the game will be a "Customizable Experience". Though so far, Noone really knows what will be customizable, it is confirmed for the 3DS Version of Smash. I also tend to believe that it will be a feature on the Wii-U ( As Seeing Balloon Fighters Hat, Boxing Gloves, and A Bowling Ball on The Villager Dont really mix, Its a Possible clue that Wii-U will be customizable.) You may also be able to set certain Colors for each character Slot, Save them to your SD or System Memory, and use them in Combat. What would also be cool is if you could Change Skins of Characters (Like Change Megaman into "Protoman" or maybe even As detailed as Changing Villager into a Female or Wii Fit Trainer into the Male Personal Trainer. Wii-U ~VS~ 3DS Prob. one of the Biggest topics in a Predictors Job is to tell which Courses will go to each game. Because this new game will be on Two Systems, This makes this job all the harder. The Helpful (Yet Obvious) Statement by Sakurai Helps we Predictors in Judging which will be on the Wii-U and 3DS: "The 3DS version will be geared towards Handheld Platforms, While the Wii-U will be based on Home Console Games" For the 3DS, We can tell that the characters, Stages, and Music will be geared toward Handheld Games from The GBA, Nintendo DS and 3DS. The Wii-U version will be based on Home Console Games from The NES and SNES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, and Wii-U. Sakurai also stated that Some Stages and Characters will be based off Old games, So we just might see Reps. We never dreamed of Seeing. ' 'Using Hints to crack the Case I Do allot of SSBU Research of my own, So Far, I can tell these Few Possible Facts: #'Most Every Character will be used in both games, Totally ignoring the platform (As Seen in Wii Fit Trainer and Olimar who have never once been used in a Handheld Platform)' #'Newcomers will be on the Low Side, Most wont be leaked until The game is. (Like SSBB') #'Classic Reps. (Yoshi, Capt. Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff) most likely wont be released in the next video released by Nintendo. ' #'In SSBB, All Unlockable Characters were Devoit in the Video (Mr. Game and Watch was hinted when the Events Mode was shown with the "Visitor to the flat Zone" Event) I can guess that Most all unlockable Characters will not be in the Next Video from Nintendo As well' #'A Fire Emblem Character Will be a Shoo-In (Since Arena Ferox is a Level) But That Also could mean We can see a FE:A Character Too, Mostly Likely Chrom.' 'Music' Like all great Nintendo Games, The Music Tells the Story and Sets the Scene for The Game you are playing. In SSBB, There was a Very Wide Choice of Music. Now, There being two systems, There Will most Likely be Double the Music. Every Course Has its own theme, along with several other Songs that fit well with the stage. (Usually 6-10 Songs per stage) Its fun to explore different Possibilities for Songs played on stages that have been confirmed, and even Stages That I am predicting or Want to be in The Final Cut. Click here for My Predicted 3DS Music Choices: Click here for My Predicted Wii-U Music Choices: Confirmed Music: Now its my turn! Alright, so now you know Allot about confirmed Material for the New SSB Game. However, for me, The Confirmed stuff is just the very beginning of a Beautiful Reveil that is coming Oh so close in Spring 2014! Now you guys get to see what I think about all of this and get my thoughts. ' '''First, Click Here to see my Channel with Character, Stage, Item, and Roster Predictions. ' '''Click here for My official SSBU Website. Written By S∞paK∞pa☆'™ (Or SPK)'